


Spoiled Rotten

by callous_and_misunderstood



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Carlos takes care of his baby, Fluff turned smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, bath time for jay, tw blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callous_and_misunderstood/pseuds/callous_and_misunderstood
Summary: Carlos decides the best way to help Jay unwind is to give him a bath
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Spoiled Rotten

“Do you think we’ll ever actually get there?”

Carlos looked up from the device he was tinkering with, trying to read Jay’s body language. His back was to Carlos, long hair ratty and grimy from the long days he had been spending looting for his father. His left arm was wrapped in rags repurposed as bandages, the wound underneath beginning to bleed through.

“Where?”

“Evil.”

“Evil isn’t a place,” Carlos said gently. He knew what Jay meant, or at least he thought he did. Always better to hear it from the mouth of the wolf, bloody as it may be.

Jay snarled lightly, turning around to look at Carlos. His eyes were deepening into that dark red that Carlos loved, which meant Jay was pure instinct, pure _villain_. Carlos bit his lower lip, trying to keep his sudden rush of desire in check. But then Jay blinked, and his eyes were back to their endless brown pools, no red in sight.

“No, I know Evil isn’t a place, C. But it’s a…destination. You know, how Mal is always muttering about the difference between bad and evil…I want to stop just being bad, I want to be Evil.”

Carlos shrugged. He wasn’t too keen on being Evil…at least not the way his mother was evil. Maybe Jay wanted to be Jafar’s kind of evil, though Carlos doubted that. The last thing Jay ever wanted was to keep living in his father’s shadow.

“You can’t be evil on the Isle, not when everyone else is just as evil,” Carlos murmured.

This was a discussion they had often, with Mal and Evie, too. Jay and Mal always wanted a plan, a scheme. Something big that would make an impact, something that would make them more than just their parent’s children. So far, they hadn’t come up with anything beyond picking fights with other gangs and petty revenge.

Jay scowled, leaning against the wall. He knew Carlos was right. Evil wasn’t attainable on the Isle, not when everything they did was to _survive_. Surviving didn’t leave time for evil. And how could they surpass the adults, who spent years having actual people to terrorize, heroes to fight, places to conquer? Evil on the Isle was about as common as dirt, and nothing they did would set themselves apart.

He kicked at the wall, before attempting to run a hand through his hair. His slender fingers caught in a knot right away and Jay growled. His arm hurt. He smelled. He was tired. He was hungry. Nothing he wasn’t used to, but he also hadn’t stolen anything good enough for his dad in the past few days. Which was why he was still in the hideout, rather than returning to the junk shop tonight. He felt pathetic. How hard was it to steal a few pieces of junk? He’d had bad days before but today was coupled with a Harry Hook encounter, which was why his arm was still leaking blood.

Carlos watched Jay whine to himself under his breath for a few minutes, before pushing his tools and metal scraps into a pile. If Jay wanted to be a baby, then that’s how Carlos would treat him. He glanced at the sky through the window, and turned to the other boy.

“Pack up. We’re going to Hell Hall.”

“What?” Jay had the decency to look nervous at Carlos’s announcement.

“My mom’s at the spa, and Jasper dragged Horace down to Gaston’s as soon as she took off. They won’t be home either. It will be empty.”

“But why?”

“Because.”

Carlos wouldn’t say any more as the boys pulled on their shoes and jackets, despite Jay’s needling. He stayed tightlipped on the trip down to the far edge of town, where what Carlos considered home loomed in the evening light.

No one except Cruella enjoyed being in Hell Hall. Even Jasper admitted the place gave him the heebie jeebies, not that he would have ever said that if he knew Cruella might hear him. She was insistent it was the most luxurious place on the Isle. It wasn’t, but no reason to fight her on that. If she saw molding wood and peeling paint as something of beauty, Carlos wasn’t going to say anything. It kept him from having to try and rebuild the house entirely.

He led Jay in through the back door, careful to carry their shoes so no mud was tracked into the house. Jay shivered, wishing his jacket had sleeves. He hoped Hell had actual warmth, compared to the empty cold that filled the manor. Carlos directed Jay through the house, Jay following blindly. He had never spent much actual time inside the manor. If he was on Hell Hall property it was usually out in Carlos’s treehouse. Only once had he really set foot inside, and that had been to find a bloody and unconscious Carlos.

Carlos finally stopped at a locked room at the end of a hall. He crouched and with a pin from his pocket quickly sprung the padlock and let Jay inside, flipping on a light switch.

It was a bathroom. An actual bathroom, with a toilet and a sink and a tub. Jay gaped, blinking under the bright lights. Sure, he couldn’t tell what color the walls were supposed to be, and the tiles on the floor were all cracked, but. It was a full bath _room_.

“It’s her third favorite bathroom.”

“Third? You have three? Like, three bathrooms? That work?”

Carlos shrugged. He placed both their shoes in the corner and slid off his jacket.

“It’s not like I get to use them.”

“Oh…” Jay paused. “Then why are we in here?”

Carlos rolled up his sleeves and went to the tub.

“You are going to take a bath.”

He turned the handle and water rushed out from the faucet. Jay’s jaw dropped.

“Wait, what. No, I’m not going to…” Jay sputtered.

“Yes. You are.” Carlos said firmly.

Jay paused. If Carlos had set his mind to it, there wasn’t much he could do to convince him otherwise. He knew that from experience. And if Carlos was that determined to risk whatever punishment Cruella would be sure to dish out for using the bathroom, then Jay couldn’t really say no…

“Strip,” Carlos commanded, facing the tub. He ran a hand under the water, waiting for it to heat up.

Carlos’s bossiness made Jay’s decision for him. Jay did as he said, stopping once he reached his underwear.

The tub was about halfway full when Jay approached. Steam was gently curling up from the cracked porcelain, which was shining white, most likely due to hours of Carlos scrubbing.

“Those too,” Carlos instructed, pointing at Jay’s boxers. Jay shrugged. It wasn’t anything Carlos hadn’t seen before. But he still felt himself flush as he stood fully naked in front of the other boy.

“In.”

Jay obeyed, climbing into the tub. He couldn’t remember the last time he had taken a bath, let alone had access to hot water. The single perk of Hell Hall—Carlos being genius enough to keep the crumbling manor hooked up to electricity and running water.

Jay hissed as the hot water washed over his skin. It was… _nice_. He slowly let himself sink as far as he could into the tub, watching the water turn grey as it peeled away the grime that coated his body. He had to fold his knees up to get his entire body into the tub, but it was worth it to be cradled by the warm water.

Carlos was shuffling around out of Jay’s vision. He reemerged holding a cup and a bottle of something purple.

“I’m going to wash your hair,” Carlos held up the bottle. It was clearly labelled ‘Shampoo’.

Jay immediately shook his head, he was a grown up, he could wash his own hair.

“Uh-huh,” Carlos frowned at Jay. “No complaining, baby.”

Jay had opened his mouth to protest again, but as soon as Carlos called him _baby_ …he stopped.

The two of them were _involved_ , in a weird, complex Isle way that meant they both knew survival always came first. But there was still an undeniable bond between them, emotional and physical, that emerged whenever it could. There were the quiet nights where Carlos ended up snoring in Jay’s ear, his scrawny body draped across Jay like a blanket. And there were slow afternoons where Jay lazily dragged his tongue across Carlos’s stomach until he was begging with gasping breaths. And there were stolen hours where they said nothing, just touched each scar on the other’s body, amazed they were still alive and that they were sitting next to each other, despite everything.

And there was now, Carlos pouring a cup of the warm water over Jay’s head again and again until it was soaked, the dark brown nearly black.

Carlos rubbed the shampoo into Jay’s scalp with a tenderness he usually reserved for his tools and tinkering. His fingers moved deftly to untangle the knots that Jay had let grow over the past few weeks, soothingly humming whenever Jay shifted away from him until he settled back into Carlos’s touch.

It wasn’t exactly a natural interaction for either of them, but they put in the effort. Jay focused on taking deep breaths, reminding himself Carlos wasn’t going to kill him at his most vulnerable. Carlos kept his hands as steady as possible, making sure Jay knew this wasn’t a trade, but rather a genuine gesture. Neither wanted anything more than what was happening in the moment, one boy’s hands gently tending to the other. It was unfamiliar, it was unnatural. But Jay and Carlos both _meant_ it. And actions spoke louder than words when it came to villains.

“How do you…know how to do this?” Jay asked softly, gesturing towards Carlos working at his hair.

Carlos always kept his hair short, especially with how easily it curled. Getting knots out of long hair didn’t seem like a task he would be as good at as he was.

“My mother…And Evie. Mostly Evie,” Carlos answered after a moment. “When Evie gets really bad…I bring her over here. And I give her a bath.”

“Huh,” Jay responded. He knew Evie getting bad wasn’t pretty, which Jay found ironic. Evie getting bad meant blood gushing from her body and broken mirrors trailing behind her and potions that made other girls, Mal included, throw up for days on end. “And that works?”

“A little care goes a long way,” Carlos murmured into Jay’s ear, before gently nibbling on his earlobe. Jay gave a high-pitched sigh in contentment. “Okay, let’s rinse.”

Jay closed his eyes tight as Carlos dumped cup after cup of water over his head to rinse out the soap. He didn’t like water that much and knew that getting soap in his eyes hurt. But Carlos was careful and placed a hand like a visor above Jay’s eyes to keep sudsy water from them.

Jay rubbed water over his body in a quick attempt to clean himself as Carlos stood and fetched a towel. He held out the clean fabric to Jay, who gratefully took it, and then Carlos reached down to pull the plug. The two boys stood outside the tub, Jay wrapped in the towel but his hair dripping water on to the floor and Carlos mostly dry, watching the grey water swirl drown the drain.

Once the water had fully left the tub, Carlos turned to Jay and pointed at the toilet.

“Sit. Have to brush your hair.”

Jay sat, tucking the towel around his lower half, his hands loosely in his lap. Carlos pulled a comb out from a cabinet under the sink and began pulling it through Jay’s wet hair. Thanks to the recent wash there were no tangles and Carlos soon began weaving his hair into a tight plait.

“Thank you,” Jay said quietly, as Carlos tied off the braid.

“Yeah,” Carlos matched Jay’s volume. “Yeah, for sure.”

Jay reached over and pulled Carlos to him by the hips, knocking their knees together. Jay snaked one hand up into Carlos’s hair, gently grasping a fist full of white curls before guiding Carlos’s lips down to meet his.

Carlos made a low rumbling sound as Jay kissed him, their mouths opened against each other’s, Jay’s tongue slipping across Carlos’s lower lip. Carlos pressed his hands into Jay’s shoulders for balance as he leaned in for more, fingernails digging into Jay’s skin pleasurably.

The towel slipped off Jay’s lap, exposing his hardening cock to the cool air. Carlos quirked an eyebrow and dragged a hand off Jay’s shoulder downwards, tracing his hipbone teasingly before gripping his thigh tightly. Jay shifted his thighs apart and Carlos slid one knee on to the seat between them, gently resting flush against Jay. Jay keened, pushing himself against Carlos for more friction.

Carlos gave a gentle laugh at Jay’s eagerness. Jay retaliated by shifting his lips to latch on to Carlos’s neck, biting and sucking along the freckled skin. Carlos gave in to Jay’s whines and moved his body forward even more, so Jay could rut against his thigh. Jay dragged his fingers across the waist band of Carlos’s pants, but Carlos caught his hands.

“Nuh-huh, I’m taking care of you, baby. Let me.”

Jay hummed as he took his hands back, glowing from having Carlos’s undivided attention. His hum turned into a low moan as Carlos sank to his knees and took Jay’s cock into his mouth. Carlos ran his tongue over the tip before settling into a steady rhythm, bobbing up and down with precision. Jay ran his hands through Carlos’s curls softly, pushing his head down just a little further, Carlos taking more of Jay with ease. 

“Oh!” Jay gasped, giving Carlos a split-second warning as he came, spilling into Carlos’s hand.

Carlos smirked as Jay caught his breath, watching Jay’s face slowly unfurl and relax. Then he stood and began to clean up.

“You spoil me, DeVil,” Jay finally said, looking at the other boy with intense fondness.

“Rotten?” Carlos teased.

“Yeah,” Jay laughed, his head leaning back against the wall, “Rotten. To the core.”


End file.
